


Caffeine

by ilostmynuts



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Crack, Gen, New Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmynuts/pseuds/ilostmynuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeeeeeeeeee! Hyper Spider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine

“Hey Boss! You want to go flying? Let’s go flying! I can’t really fly, but gliding sure feels like flying! Wanna go wanna go? Let’s go jump off the roof!” 

“That sounds like a good idea,” muttered Tony, trying to get away from the hyperactive Spider-Man who followed him by crawling along the walls, chattering the whole way. 

“What’s going on?” asked Luke, eying the more-insane-than-usual Spider distrustfully.

“Luke! Power Man! Can I stand on your head?” 

“No!” 

“Let's go play with Iron Fist! Want to jump off the roof with me?” 

“No!” 

Tony said, “You know how when he gets hurt, he has to take a dozen Advil to have any effect on him?” 

“Yeah,” said Luke cautiously. 

“Well, he was tired. And he thought since he needed to take half a bottle of pain medication, the same thing must be true for caffeine pills.” 

“JARVIS!!! Hey buddy! Watcha doin’ with that mop? Want me to clean the ceiling for you? I love your ceilings so much.” 

There was a small scuffle as an epic battle for the mop was fought. 

“He’s been like this for hours now. He must have chased the Vulture around the city for two hours this morning. The old guy finally just surrendered rather than have to fly around for the rest of the day. I think Peter kept letting him escape every ten minutes on purpose.”

“SENTRY!!! Hey Sentry!!!” Sentry flinched at Spider-Man's effusive attitude, but gave him a wary smile back. Spider-Man bounced on the balls of his feet while standing on the ceiling. Jarvis glared at him from the other room, mop clutched in his hand. 

“Let’s go fight bad guys!” 

Sentry glanced at Tony, eyes flicking back to Peter in concern. 

“Bob, you’re the most powerful of us all,” Tony said solemnly. “It's your duty to take Spider-Man to go fight the forces of evil. All day would be preferable.” 

“Oh god...” 

“Yaaaaaay!” Spider-Man jumped on Sentry's back. Sentry looked at Tony in abject horror.

“Fly me! Fly me!”


End file.
